


The Making of a Succubus - Modern Society-version

by Goliath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Growth, Ejaculation, Forced, G!P, Girl Penis, Magic, Nipple Penetration, Non-Consensual Bondage, Other, Pain, Sex Magic, Succubus, androgynous, body transformation, internal ejaculation, nipples don't work that way, present day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goliath/pseuds/Goliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman goes out drinking, alone, and finds herself in the company of another lady - she finds herself drawn to her, even though she's never really been "into" girls... Nevertheless, the two of them drink, dance and make small-talk for a long while during the night, but as she starts to feel dizzy after downing that shot that the lady brought her from the bar, she realizes that the lady may not have had intentions as pure as hers...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Making of a Succubus - Modern Society-version

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Making of a Succubus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054154) by [Goliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goliath/pseuds/Goliath). 



The tall, muscular woman got down on one knee in front of me, gripping my chin in between her thumb and fingers.  
\- "P-Please... I beg you... Stop this..!"  
\- "Pleading now, are we? You were so fierce a mere few hours ago..."  
She tenderly kissed my forehead, resting her lips against my skin. She whispered to me in a soothing tone;  
\- "We're only just coming up on the first milestone, honey... You'll have to be strong for me, okay?"

 

I could no longer remember how long I had been imprisoned here. It may have been hours. Maybe it's been days. Weeks? Minutes? Time had lost it's place in my mind. I was much too occupied trying not to faint, trying to cope with this... This strange, warm, pain in my gut...

I did not remember how I got here, but I remembered the woman tying my arms behind my back and to the ceiling. I yelled at her, asked her who she was and what she wanted. She didn't answer me. Then the woman made me drink something. That much I remembered. A black, viscous, liquid that tasted bitter... I remembered that I had tried to refuse, spitting and writhing away from the mug. A lot of it was spilled... But the woman's unyielding grip on my nose made breathing though my mouth the only option - unless I swallowed, I would choke...

So in the end, I swallowed some of it. I remembered the heat that it left in my throat, not unlike how liquor burns as it slides down your throat... Yet, this was different. It was more intense, almost like the liquid was hot even though it had been cold on my tongue. I felt it pool in my stomach. Felt it begin to roil and bubble, forcing a groan from my lips. I screamed at the woman, calling her names and asking her what she had made me drink. She simply watched me with an adoring smile on her lips, cupping her own cheek with her hand. The heat intensified, and I started to cough. It felt like my throat was itching, but then again, not quite. More like it was subtly on fire.

Within minutes, I lost the strength in my legs. Falling to my knees, I whimpered as my stomach churned. The smell of the black liquid I had made the woman spill assaulted my nostrils from the floor, and I closed my eyes shut. Tried to shut out everything. Tried to fight whatever was happening inside of me. The woman had stayed by my side, watching me squirm and whimper as the liquid seemed to move around inside of me. It wasn't long before my mind raced with fear, panic...

I lost track of time, but I remember that the woman caught me by surprise, making me drink another half a mug of whatever that black liquid was before I realized what I was doing. I bit into the mug and yanked it from her hand, spilling the rest of the brew... But at the same time, I choked as I tried to spit it from my mouth. I felt the warmth go down the wrong way, felt the heat intensify even further as the liquid seeped into my lungs...

Coughing, I hung limp in the ropes. I felt tears well up in my eyes as the liquid pooled in my stomach once again... But I started to feel calm. The heat that had only been in my stomach and throat had slowly spread through my whole body. I was powerless to stop it...

I don't know how long I was like that. Docile, still. Realizing I was helpless, I waited. I remember blacking out once. When I came to, the woman was holding my chin, looking at me with that content, adoring smile on her lips. I wanted to shy away from her, show her my disdain... But I didn't have the strength. My whole body felt like it was pulsing, spreading the heat through every nook and cranny of my being...

And that's where we are right now.

 

The tall, muscular woman got down on one knee in front of me, gripping my chin in between her thumb and fingers.  
\- "P-Please... I beg you... Stop this..!"  
\- "Pleading now, are we? You were so fierce a mere few hours ago..."  
She tenderly kissed my forehead, resting her lips against my skin. She whispered to me in a soothing tone;  
\- "We're only just coming up on the first milestone, honey... You'll have to be strong for me, okay?"  
She pulled away from me a again, but only momentarily. She came straight back and tenderly kissed me on the lips, and I simply hadn't the energy to resist her. The burning, dull pain in the pit of my stomach had torn away my strength and willpower...

The woman reached inside the top of her dress and pulled something out; a glass rose, hollow and filled with purple liquid. It glistened in the light from the ceiling. The woman slowly, carefully unscrewed the rose from the fixture that kept it on the string around her neck. She treated the item as if breathing too hard on it would cause it to shatter.

\- "I need you to drink this, dear... It'll stop the pain. It'll make you better."  
I was exhausted enough to want to believe her, but the rational part of my mind, however weak it's voice in my current state, told me that it was a bad idea. She put the vial to my mouth;  
\- "Drink up. You'll feel a lot better if you drink it all."  
That was the moment that I gave in. I knew I shouldn't, but... This pain...

The liquid was strangely cool on my tongue. It tasted sharply of berries, with a hint of bitterness somewhere in the back. I let the first mouthful slide down my throat, and I groaned with relief as I immediately felt the itching, burning feeling in my throat begin to dissipate. I closed my eyes and gave in, so eager to make the pain stop - I drank down the soothing, sweet-tasting beverage until there was no more to be had.

\- "Good girl... Good girl... I bet you're feeling better already."  
I looked up at her. My body felt heavy, but she had been truthful; the pain was really going away, and quickly. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath...

And then I felt it. My whole body began heating up. It wasn't the same as before, when the heat had spread from my stomach, from the black brew - now, it was my body _itself_ that was heating up. I groaned with confusion as I felt myself become aroused, and I couldn't help but wonder why. I felt my clit pulse with blood, my labia swelling with my rapid arousal. Within half a minute, I was soaking through my panties - literally. I could feel the wet heat of my own lubricant coating my panties... And at the same time, my nipples grew stiff, and I felt something burning-hot seep from them.

My eyes rolled back in their sockets as I tried to control myself. I moaned and whimpered, and the whole time I could think of nothing but not wanting to show myself like this is front of the woman. I didn't want her to see me like this, weak and vulnerable. No one. I wanted no one to see me like this...  
\- "Feels good, doesn't it?"  
I forced myself to look at her, only to catch her running a hand up her almost flat chest, pinching her nipple through her thin, black dress. She watched me, pleased with what she was seeing, and I couldn't bear her gaze. I leaned my body forward - and felt my breasts touch the ground.

I groaned with pleasure as my tunic was soaked with the black liquid on the ground, confused at how sensitive my nipples were - and how big my breasts were. My jaw slacked open as I looked down on them, jerking back to a sitting position in pure surprise.  
\- "What..? What's this!? Why are my-?!"  
I looked to the woman for answers. She returned my gaze with a lustful stare, licking her lips and twisting her fingers around her nipple.  
\- "You're even more beautiful than I imagined you'd be, dear..."

I looked down to my chest again, my eyes wide with terror; this tunic had fit me very loosely when I put it on to go out, tonight. It was designed to hang loosely on your body, to give this impression of energy when dancing, but... Now, my breasts were straining against the fabric, to the point where it felt like I was going to burst out of it. I had been so out of it that I hadn't noticed, not until I felt the cloth become wet with that foul liquid...

The woman giggled at my panic, closing the distance between us. My head was in height with her crotch - and that's when I noticed it.

In the woman's dress, there was a bulge. From her crotch it rose, up to her belly-button. My eyes would have opened wide with surprise if they weren't already. I felt my breasts continue struggling against my tunic, and I was beginning to fear that they really _were_ going to hulk out of it.  
\- "Wha-... What have you done to me?!"  
The woman continued twirling her fingers around her nipple, reveling in my expression as she let her free hand grab the bulge in her dress.

\- "I've made you better... And soon... I will have made you _mine_."  
I strained against the ropes, but it was futile - I was too weak, and even then... I groaned as my stiff nipples were pushed harder and harder against the straining cloth of my tunic. The heat of my body was incredible, especially in between my legs - I felt my erogenous zones radiate heat onto the rest of my skin. I heard a pop, and some of the pressure against my swelling breasts was relieved - my brassiere..! But what really caught my attention was that, as my breasts snapped my bra, I felt a hot rush of liquid escape from each nipple - and it felt... _Amazing_..!  
\- "Ahn! What's happening to me?!"

The woman didn't answer. I writhed helplessly in my bindings, feeling the burning-hot blush on my cheeks, knowing that the woman was watching me, enjoying watching me squirm... But I couldn't help it - I couldn't just sit there and let whatever she was doing to me just... Happen - could I?

I heard a quiet sound from my chest, and looking down... The fabric covering my growing breasts was completely taut, leaving no shape of my chest to the imagination. I could feel a, wet heat, similar to the one down in my panties, from my nipples - it was as if they were leaking some liquid...

But I was torn from my thoughts as, right before my eyes, a tear formed in the cloth.  
\- "No..! N-No!"  
Another moment passed... And then my tunic gave in. I bowed forward, trying to cover myself, and I heard the woman laugh above me.  
\- "They've almost finished growing, dear... Calm yourself."  
I felt my heartbeat racing, almost as fast as my mind. I heard the woman shift around above me, but I couldn't bring myself to look up. By now, my breasts were so big that I could rest them on my knees by simply bending forward... When I got up this morning, I had been a C-cup...

Were there even brassieres this big?

\- "Aah, I-I can't wait any longer, dear..."  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and, looking up, I got a shock; the woman pressed me back against the wall, her crotch a mere few inches from my face... And there it was - a cock. A big, fat one, too. The woman was no longer wearing her dress, her chest exposed - and to my surprise, she had no breasts to speak of..!

A man?!

I clenched my teeth as she (he?!) began rubbing her cock against my nipple. I was so sensitive, like never before - it felt like I was going to orgasm just from the mild stimulation of her hot cock pressing against me...  
\- "I-I've been longing for this..."  
Her voice shook, and she began gently moving her hips forward... And as she did, I could only bite my lip, trying to fight the pleasure she was forcing into me - I was struggling to suppress my voice. The pressure on my nipple increased, and increased... For a brief moment, I wondered what she was doing - why was she pressing her fat cock against my nipple..? But before the thought even finished going through my mind, my eyes fluttered, leaving me unable to focus at anything at all but the intense pleasure that shot from my nipple, to my core and up my spine - impossibly, her cock was going _inside_ my breast!

I groaned from the strange, and wildly pleasurable, feeling. As the thick, throbbing, cock pushed further and further inside my breast, I could feel cascades of hot liquid gush out around it, displaced from the inside of my breast from it's penetration.  
\- "Oh God, yes..! This is it..!"  
She grabbed my chin again and made me look up at her; she looked completely ecstatic. She was biting her lip, drooling, with her eyes fluttering just as mine had done a mere few moments ago. My mind was completely in shock, from what was happening to my nipple and how _fucking incredible_ it felt. I had no time to prepare myself, and as I realized what was going to happen, I couldn't believe it was actually happening - but I was very familiar with this tension in my belly...

I was going to cum..!

I tried to breath deep, tried to pace myself and fight it off... But nothing worked. My body wanted to orgasm, and it would not be denied - even if it was my breast that was being penetrated by a sizeable cock. I moaned as my body shuddered, the orgasm wracking my body more intense than any I'd ever had before in my life - getting my breast fucked felt _way_ too good..! I shuddered with each wave of orgasmic pleasure that shot through my entire body, my moans only held back by my lips...

The woman groaned and looked down on me, panting with a smile on her face;  
\- "Enjoying yourself, dear? ? But don't think we're done, yet - I'm only halfway there..."  
Looking down, trying to confirm her words, I couldn't even see her cock - the way she was holding my breast, making it bulge up in between her hands, and the new sheer size of my breast, completely blocked my view. She suddenly gripped the breast she was penetrating even harder in between both her hands, squeezing down around her cock...

It was too much. The inside of my breast was so sensitive, and her hands squeezing down around it made me lose control of my body. My eyes rolled back in their sockets, halfway closed, and my mouth slacked open as my arms went limp behind my back... The pleasure was too intense for me to even groan. I felt a hot wave pass from my core to the rest of my whole body, similar to what I usually felt when I had an orgasm, but... So much more intense - even moreso than the orgasm I had a mere few seconds ago. It was like the waves of pleasure paralyzed me completely, making me fall completely limp every time they rolled through me. I felt the heat in between my thighs increase even further, accompanied by relief, and it wasn't until I recovered that I realized that I... That I had pissed myself.

And then I felt it. The woman pushed her last inch inside of me, pressing her pelvis and balls up against my skin. I could feel it pulse and twitch inside of me, hear her excited breathing as she began to pull out. I heard a lewd, wet sound, like my breast was sucking on her cock, and felt even more of that burning-hot liquid seep out from inside my breast around her... And I orgasmed again. Breathlessly, I felt my body quiver and shake as her cock pulled out, and then pushed back inside. I could feel the dumb smile I had on my lips, but I couldn't help it;

This felt _awesome_.

It wasn't long until I was as excited about what we were doing together as she was. My mind completely yielding to the pleasure, I sat lax in place, letting the woman freely fuck my breast. The more excited I got, the more times I came, the more of that hot liquid I could feel seeping from my breasts. It was great, the greatest pleasure I had ever felt, but... I wanted more. Seemingly sensing this, the woman got a bit wilder, pressing her fat cock inside of me with increasing ferocity. I had lost count of how many times I came already... 

I felt so hot. I wanted to cum more, even though I orgasmed so many times already. I usually got tired after just one or two "big" ones, but... Something had changed within me. I realized what was happening to me. I remembered that the woman had basically kidnapped me, tied me up and forced me to drink something... That was the source of my change, and she was currently raping my nipple - yet, I didn't want her to stop anymore. I wanted her to keep pistoning her thick, hard, virile cock into my breast. I wanted her to cum inside of me, and not just inside my new breast-pussy. I wanted her cock in my mouth - I wanted to taste her, feel the heat of each jet of sperm as she ejaculated on my tongue... I wanted to give her pleasure in equal measure that she was forcing into me.

\- "I'm going to cum... Oh, I-I'm gonna cum..!"  
I could feel drizzles of the thick juices from inside my breast run down my skin. I looked up at the woman, straining against the ropes - I wanted to touch her. I _wanted_ her to cum. I could feel, but didn't mind, the dumb expression of pleasure I had on my face. I whispered up at her;  
\- "Do it..! Cum inside of me... Cum inside my breast!"  
The woman moaned and thrust her cock to the hilt inside of me - I could feel it pressing up against the back of my new hole, so wonderfully snug around her... She squeezed my breast harder, using it to massage her dick, still all the way inside of me, and at the same time increasing my pleasure ten-fold. I felt my mouth open, felt drool trail down the corner of my mouth... And then the woman came to a halt. She looked down at me, and, from the expression on her face, I could tell that she was a mere moment from orgasm...

I welcomed it whole-heartedly. I felt her cock twitch, hard, inside of my breast, and she groaned with effort. I could feel everything her cock was doing inside of my breast; I could feel her urethra expand and retract, feel the big veins on her cock pulse, even the way her glans bloated up with blood every time her cock twitched... Incredible heat rushed inside of my nipple, and I closed my eyes for a moment. Her cock fit almost perfectly inside of my tit, only slightly too big to fully fit without forcing the last inch, and I could feel her semen pool up inside of me. There was so much of it... Her thick cock just kept pulsing and throbbing inside of me, shooting gush after gush of hot sperm into my breast... As her orgasm eventually came to a halt, it felt like my breast had expanded even further, just to make room for the sheer amount of seed we forced from her balls...

She sighed contently, wiping the drool from her mouth as she looked down at me;  
\- "That was the best I've ever had... I think I'm in love..!"  
I couldn't help but feel proud from the praise, a warmth spreading through my chest - and it wasn't just the heat of her seed. She was so cute... I wanted her to feel even more pleasure. I was fully aware she had done this to me. She had transformed me, somehow, and used my body without my consent... Yet I wanted to give her more pleasure. I wanted her to praise me more, I wanted her to look at me with those lustful eyes...

I looked her in the eyes as I slowly pulled back from her. She remained still, watching what I was up to, and her cock came free with a wet sound. My breast had done it's best, but failed, to suck her back inside... Without looking away from her eyes, I twisted my torso and aligned her cock with my other nipple. I felt her seed start to drip from my other breast, and I wished my hands were free... I kept smiling at her as she thrust her hips forward, and I, still looking into her eyes, met her thrust by leaning forward, making her penetrate deep inside of my breast in a single stroke. It was as if a jolt of electricity struck me straight through the heart, my whole body jerking in response, and I felt myself lose control of my body again. I couldn't stop quivering, and as she hilted herself inside my second breast, I moaned contently. As the woman began thrusting into me, her over-sensitive, throbbing, pulsing, incredibly hot, cock forcing its last inch inside of me, I closed my eyes and bit my lip. The orgasms were firing off inside of me, one after the other, and I wanted more. She squeezed her hands around my tit, and I felt the soft passage inside my nipple contract, sending a crackle of electric pleasure down my spine - I couldn't help but moan.

I could still feel the heat of the woman's sperm in my other breast. Only a small portion had escaped before the fuckable hole contracted, sealing the woman's warm seed inside. I could feel it inside of my breast, being distributed through its insides - being absorbed by my body...  
\- "You enjoy having your breasts fucked, hmm..? You're a good girl - the moment I saw you, I knew you'd be... So I'll give you more pleasure. ?"  
Releasing one of her hands from my breast, she began thrusting into me with renewed ferocity - but, with her, now free, hand, she grabbed the front of my other breast... And thrust two fingers inside. I could only smile that dumb smile as her fingers triggered another orgasm within me. My whole body quivering, I groaned with all the pleasure she was giving me. She exhaled sharply, obviously getting closer to her second orgasm, as she pushed me back against the wall. Having both my nipples penetrated by her, I looked up at her with adoration. This pleasure... If only my hands were free, I would return the favor... As she fucked me, pressing me up against the wall, my breast greedily sucked on her cock as she thrust inside of me. It was as if she was fucking a pussy! I moaned to the ceiling at the thought, feeling another rush of hot liquid escape around her fingers.

I was still aware of what I was doing. I knew I shouldn't be doing this... But somehow, knowing that made it feel even better.

\- "You're so beautiful, love... And I just _love_ the way you moan. Ah fuck, I get so sensitive after I cum..!"  
Her hands dug even harder into my breast, one kneading and massaging it, twisting one breast around her cock, the other hand pistoning fingers in and out of me. I could feel her inside of me, her cock red-hot with all the blood rushing through it in one breast, and her deft fingers dancing in the other... Wet squelching could be heard every time she thrust her cock into me, my breast drooling around her, making wet and incredibly lewd sounds each time she pushed herself to the hilt...  
\- "This is the best..! I-I'm gonna cum again..! Cumming!"  
She gave another few powerful thrusts, and then hilted herself inside of me one final time. I could feel her cock pulse and twich, like a second heart in my chest. As a rush of sticky heat shot into me, I came again. My body quivering, shaking as she kneaded and fingered my sensitive breasts, my orgasm intensified more and more, until it forced a sultry moan from my lungs. I started feeling light-headed, and I screamed out in pleasure as my vision began to swim...

 

I think I blacked out for a moment. I was leaned back against the wall, feeling remarkably good for having just passed out. I could feel the woman's seed inside my breasts, the hot, salacious feeling of it being absorbed into my body forcing a smile onto my lips...  
\- "Monique? Yeah, it's me. Come down here. It went better than expected. She's fucking _perfect_. I'm keeping her, but just this once, I'll let you join in if you come down right away. Because I feel like I owe you. Yeah. Be quick."

I looked up. The woman was standing a bit away, talking on a cellphone - or was she really a man? The person was _very_ androgynous, now that I got a look at her from a bit of a distance. Her face was very feminine, but she had no breasts to speak of. There were two little mounds on her chest, but her body was otherwise lean and muscular... Not necessarily masculine, with its soft and curvy, very much feminine, hips, and long, smooth legs, but... Ah, I don't know. She introduced herself as... As... What was it? I can't remember the name... But it was a female name, right? Or... R... Ro... Robin..? Yeah, that sounds familiar. Robin was what she called herself, and her face looked like a woman's - so that's what I'll identify her as.

She was fiddling with things on a table on the other side of the room. I didn't mind - after how hard she made me orgasm, I needed a breather. I calmly watched her, even though I couldn't see what she was doing... But not even a full minute passed before I was torn from my thoughts by a knock on the door. The room we were in was a basement without windows. There were a decent amount of lights in the ceiling, but most of them were on the other side of the room, by the door. They cast enough light this way for me to see that the floor was tidy, and the part that I was sitting on was wooden, whereas the rest of the floor was plain cement. The woman, Robin, shone me a quick smile before heading over to the door. She undid the latches and the lock, and the opened the door. A figure strode inside, and Robin quickly had the door all locked again.

\- "Ooh... This is the best one I've seen in a very long time."  
A woman's voice. Deep and sultry, she sounded very... Authoritative.  
\- "Hehe. Guess I got lucky."  
Now that I had something to compare it to, Robin's voice sounded very bright and happy, very feminine.  
\- "Indeed you did... God, she's beautiful."  
I watched as the woman swung her big, expensive-looking coat off, exposing herself to the room;  
Her breasts were rather average, perhaps a little bigger. Yeah, she wasn't wearing much beneath that coat. Nothing at all, in fact. Her body was a lot plumper than Robin's - a good bit of meat on her thighs and belly, but she wasn't fat. From her crotch stood a cock - not as big as Robin's, though...

The woman gaited closer to me, Robin close in tow.  
\- "Hello, precious..."  
The woman knelt by me, taking a closer look, and I looked back. I felt like I should introduce myself, but... She gave off this strange feeling. I wanted to shy away from her. Something was off with her. I looked past her, at Robin. Seemingly picking up on my feelings, she smiled and tried to reassure me;  
\- "It's okay, love. She's my mentor, and I need her to... Perform a test. We'll head home after she's finished."

From the way the new woman was looking at me, and how hard her cock was throbbing as her eyes took in my features, it was obvious what the "test" Robin was talking about was going to be; she was going to use me. The woman, being a little taller than Robin, had to squat a bit to get the height right. The head of her cock was bright red, as if she had used it a lot very recently... Her fingers were warm and soft as she gently grabbed the breast Robin had just used, touching the flesh of my enlarged breast, weighing and squeezing it in her hand.  
\- "Mmh... Nice and supple..."  
Without a second's hesitation, she plunged her cock inside my breast. My eyes lost focus for a moment, and I felt my belly tighten. The woman slowly pressed the rest of her cock inside of me, exhaling sharply as she hilted herself.  
\- "Mmh, yes... So tight..."  
She began to unceremoniously thrust herself in and out of my breast, and it felt good - but... There was something missing. Looking behind her, I looked at Robin. She stood there watching, her cock a darker pink now that I had let her cum inside of me twice... It looked lonely. _She_ looked lonely.

I kept looking at her, and she kept looking back, as the woman used my body. She was being quite gentle now, massaging my breast around her cock as she thrust into me again and again... But I wanted Robin. It felt good, but it wasn't the same. I didn't want this woman, even if her cock felt good inside of me. I wanted Robin's cock inside of me... And that's when I started suspecting Robin could read minds. She stepped forward, taking the place next to the woman, positioning her cock by my nipple. Looking her in the eyes, I smiled and groaned happily as she sunk into me, her breath shivering with pleasure. I could feel my body tremble with her, as if the pleasure I gave her somehow echoed inside of me... She squashed my breast a bit more roughly now, tightening the passage around her cock as she pushed further inside. She took it slow, penetrating my nipple as if afraid to hurt me... She was so cute, so kind... I wanted her to feel it even more. I wanted her to praise me. I wanted her...

I couldn't help but moan as she hilted herself inside of me again, forcing my breathing to quicken. I felt so excited when it was Robin fucking me... I couldn't explain it, but it felt so much better when it was her...

\- "Aah, this is... So good..."  
The woman kept rocking her hips into my breast, and I could feel her speeding up. She was going to cum soon, I could tell - and that made me smile. I had a sudden urge to berate her for cumming so quickly, for being a quick-shot in comparison to Robin, but I settled for a condescending smile. Feeling Robin's cock inside of me made me feel... Complete. I realized that this was the feeling that made me approach her in the first place - a fleeting feeling that didn't stay long, but sporadically made me feel connected to her. I'd never felt like that for another person...

The woman groaned out and hilted herself inside of me, rubbing my breast around her cock. I was still looking Robin in the eyes, enraptured in my self-revelation; I was in love with her. I was in love with the woman thrusting her cock into my breast. Inside my other nipple, I could feel heat pouring out, the other woman's dick quivering as it unloaded inside of me. She exhaled sharply every time she shot out a gush of semen in me, and she came a lot. Within a few seconds, I could feel her seed escaping around her cock, feel it run down my skin... But I couldn't look away from Robin. Or rather, I didn't want to, and I wasn't going to. The woman gently pulled out of me, sending another cascade of our mixed juices down my breast. It felt good. I was pleased that she had enjoyed my breast, revelled in the fact that she ejaculated inside of me... But she wasn't my prize. I wanted Robin.

Suddenly, Robin pulled out of my breast. All the way out in a single withdrawal, exiting my nipple with a loud, wet "schlick". It felt nice, but I was confused - why did she pull out? Had I done something wrong?

She didn't leave me wondering. She knelt in front of me, looking me in the eyes. She was so close... And coming closer. I closed my eyes as I realized she was going to kiss me, and I orgasmed as her lips touched mine. As if electricity had jolted down my entire spine, I felt my toes curl up, my legs trembling beneath me as her tongue coaxed it's way into my mouth. I greedily kissed her back, doing my best to kiss properly even though I was cumming too hard to even think. I felt her hand snake it's way inside my pants and panties, touching the mess I'd made of myself down there. Thick, viscous juices, much like what now flowed freely from my breasts, escaped my slit, further wetting my pants. She wasn't discouraged in the slightest, her fingers searching for my hottest entrance. Finding it, she let out an excited breath through her nose before plunging two fingers inside of me.

As her fingers clumsily searched around my insides, she suddenly stopped. I knew what she was touching. I could feel her fingers stretching it, straining against it... It was something I had taken pride in keeping for so long. Robin gently broke off our kiss and looked at me, almost in shock. Her fingers pulled out a little as well, suddenly careful inside of me. She gently pressed her fingers against the thin, vulnerable flesh - twenty-six years old, and I...

Breathless, Robin's voice trembled as she spoke;  
\- "You're a virgin?"  
I smiled and kissed her cheek. I could feel it in my body, in my mind... In my soul; Robin was the one I wanted to give my virginity to. I rolled my hips gently against her fingers, careful not to make her tear it by accident. She kissed me and asked me to stand with her. My legs were shaky, but she helped me to stand straight. She undid the ropes behind my back, and I immediately embraced her. It felt strange to be forced to press my tits on her when I just wanted a hug, but that was just something I would have to get used to. I felt perfectly giddy, so happy I'd found her - or rather, that she'd found me. I was a little taller than her, and she rose her lips to my ear. Her voice was still shaking, but unwavering, more confident, now;  
\- "Do you really want me to be your first..?"

\- "I do."  
I blinked with surprise - at some point since I last spoke, my voice had changed as well. It was much deeper and had this sensual tone to it... It was strange, but I felt like it fit the "new" me.

She kissed me and pushed me back against the wall, helping me shimmy out of my pants and undergarments, and there we stood - her cock a mere few inches from my slit, pressing against my belly as we kissed. Her fingers digging into my butt, I put a leg around her waist. Taking more of my weight in her hands, I locked my other leg around her back, as well. Holding me up like that, pinning me against the wall, we kissed... And then she thrust her cock inside of me.

I momentarily broke the kiss as she thrust through my hymen, moaning loudly in pleasure more than pain, latching on harder to her with both arms and legs. She relentlessly pushed on, penetrating me to her fullest. I'd never felt so satisfied as when I felt her pelvis press up against my clit, and I knew that she was hilted within me. I was seeing stars already. The pleasure was more intense than anything I'd ever felt, completely overriding any pain; I felt as if I'd orgasm if she breathed on me. She pulled out gently, just a few inches, and then pushed back inside, forcing a moan from my lungs. It only took her a few more thrusts to make me cum, hard. My nails dug into her back, surely leaving long claw-marks on her. My legs pressed her all the way inside of me, making sure that she could feel every contraction and twitch inside of my body as the orgasm pulsated through me, allowing her to feel me shiver and throb around her, as if begging for her to ejaculate. I didn't want to get too loud this close to her ear, so I leaned down on her shoulder as the orgasm wound down, at first biting to calm myself, and then kissing to apologize, her neck as she continued to thrust into me. I panted and groaned as she fucked me, her body pressing against mine. I could feel the juices from my breasts dripping out, smearing onto her naked skin. I felt incredible pleasure each time her cock pressed against the back of my pussy, her thick cock filling me up completely; every inch of her clasped tightly by my quivering cunt. I felt so feminine, more than I'd ever done in my life; this must be why some women turn into complete sluts... This raw, primal, pleasure - but, for me, I knew that I would never feel this way with someone else; for me, it had to be her; it had to be Robin.

Robin groaned out in my ear, panting heavily;  
\- "I-I'm going to cum, love..."  
I kissed her neck, making sure I put a lot of tongue into it;  
\- "Cum inside me... Please, I want to feel you inside of me..."  
She leaned her head back and continued to pound her body against mine. I could feel her twitch and quiver inside of me, hear the wet sound of my pussy as she thrust against me again and again... I took in every sound she made, every breath and moan giving me equal pleasure; knowing that she was enjoying it as much as me... I squealed as another orgasm overtook me, and she groaned with effort. She exhaled sharply as she leaned forward, pushing me harder against the wall with her entire body, completely pinning me against it. My eyes closed, completely focused on Robin, I felt her cock shudder inside of me, her glans swelling and her urethra widening; I knew it was coming, but I wasn't prepared for how intense the feeling would be - it was as if I could see her cock inside of my pussy, inside my mind, as a hot gush of liquid shot out of her, deep inside of me - and, immediately, I orgasmed again. My pussy clamped down around her cock as she spasmed inside of me, gush after gush of her incredibly warm seed shooting into my deepest parts, my mind picturing her sperm first pooling around her cock, and then, with nowhere else to go, starting to pump inside my womb...

 

I could feel my body losing strength again. I felt Robin's lips on my collar as her cock gave its few last twitches, her orgasm finished. I felt pride; I made her cum. _I_ made her _cum_! My breathing wouldn't slow down, my body too excited by the feeling of having her ejaculate inside of me... I was seeing stars, more and more of them covering my vision - I knew I was going to black out from the pleasure and excitement again. I did my best to fight it, but... I ultimately failed, fainting with my lover's cock inside of me, my womb filled with her sperm... 

 

\---

When I came to, I was no longer in the basement. I was on a bed. What first struck me was how far away the ceiling seemed to be... No, it really _was_ that high up! Must be three meters... Looking to the side, my eyes opened wide. Large windows showed the dark night sky, and the city down below. Rolling to the edge of the bed, I got up. I could hear voices from outside the door on the other side of the room - Robin and that woman, I guessed. Outside was the window was a view I'd never thought I'd see, at least not from the inside - I knew this place. This was one of the most expensive, most luxurious apartment complexes in the city..!

 

Still a little light-headed, I put a hand on my belly and smiled as I walked towards the voices. I remembered everything that had happened. Robin had tricked me to come with her, tied me up and forced me to become... Whatever I was now. My breasts were bigger, but I also felt stronger - a lot was... Different from how I had felt when I was last awake...

As I slowly made my way towards the door, I took a few moments to examine my body; my hand on my belly, I felt muscle that I didn't have before; not an out-right six-pack, but nevertheless, taut and fit-feeling... My arms and legs felt equally much stronger, with harder biceps and thicker thighs - and as my hands slipped around my hips, to my butt, I couldn't help but smile; I'd always tried to keep a bit of a tush on me, but this... My hips and ass were wonderful; thick and soft to the touch - voluptuous was definitely the word that came to mind...

 

The door was open just a crack. Looking through, I saw the woman and Robin standing in the hallway, by the front door. The woman was dressed and looked like she was prepared to leave. Focusing on them, I listened in on their conversation;  
\- "...-ou do realize what she's going to become, don't you? She's an above-par specimen. _Way_ above. No mutations, no psychosis... Only a few of her kind come around per generation. Hell, per century!"  
\- "You mean... You mean _she_ is going to become one??"  
\- "Yes. Yes she is. She's already tethered to you, too, so she's going to be yours. You got real lucky, kid."  
\- "I-... I don't know what to say. I don't know if I'm ready for this."  
\- "Hah. Don't doubt yourself so much. You and her are a great match. And don't worry. I'll still be around for another few months. After that, you're on your own, though... By my estimation, your gal's going to complete her transformation in about half a year."  
\- "Half a _year_?! That's... That's so quick!"  
\- "Yeah. I told you, she's an almost perfect specimen. She'll be a real succubus, _your_ succubus, in less than a year if you play your part right... And if she's willing, of course. But from what I've seen, that parts not really going to be an issue, is it, killer? Anyways, I gotta run, 'business' meeting."

And with that, the woman left, closing the door behind her with a nonchalant smile on her way out. Robin stood there, staring at the door for a few moments... And then turned around, spotting me. I only had a single question revolving in my mind;

... Succubus?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am shit at endings. I have a follow-up chapter thought through for this one, but I don't know if I want to spend energy on writing it... >.>


End file.
